


The Sun and the Moon

by Vampiresswolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Relationships, Death, Eventual Relationships, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Moon, Sun Folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiresswolf/pseuds/Vampiresswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun Fairies and the Moon Fairies work in isolated tandem, leaving Earth before the Twilight or the Dawn. They were never supposed to meet, but now that they have, can Nico, a Gate Fairy of the Night, and Will, a Healing Fairy of the Day, go back to pretending the other doesn't exist? Solangelo, Will/Nico. I do not own PJO characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Type of Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my FanFiction account, and will be my first major story to move over here- this means I'm learning AO3 with this lovely story. I'll probably screw something up at some point, but I'll do my very best! 
> 
> I'm just gonna superimpose the author note from my FF story here....
> 
> Hi all! here I am again... starting yet another story without completing the others... yeah. I'm just really into Solangelo. The fandom just isn't large enough, and though my Percicos are needing some TLC... I've got this and another little Soleangelo oneshot coming out (actually put this one up first here, lol) before I'm even going to be able to concentrate on those or my other fandoms... Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy, I'm actually gonna add this into The-Darling-of-221b's contest. If you have a solangelo, you should definitely consider sticking yours in as well. That contest needs some more love.
> 
> Even though i told everyone that I was stopping multi chappie stories until I could get time to actually do them, this one had to be written. In a tidbit of trivia, this was originally planned as a oneshot... but its just not going to happen that way. and that other solangelo I was talking about? yeah. That was planned forever as a multi chap, but its going to go up because its just going to be better as a oneshot.
> 
> Anywhozles, I hope you enjoy, R&R and all that fun stuff! Love you all!
> 
> ~Vampiresswolf

Nico liked his job, considering. He was good at it. Slipping through the shadows of the night, drawn like a moth to the flame that was the soul's last beacon on Earth. Sometimes, the soul would hesitate, try to bargain with him for its mortal life to continue, and those missions were particularly difficult on him, but he always managed to convince the soul to come with him to the Gates, to join in the carriage pulled by his trusty hellhounds. There were two of them, large, muscular dog like creatures that were similar to a human's rottweiler in musculature, but shaped more like that of their dobermans. They had pitch black fur along most of their bodies, with blood red fur on their underside and on their muzzles. Their eyes glowed red, the embers of the fire that shifted in their bellies. Their tails were long, barbed like a devils. This would all be alright for most souls, but the bone formations along their bodies completed the devious look. There was a skull shaped bone plate on their chest, where it met their throat, and bones along their back that made it appear that their ribs were on the outside of their bodies. Rings of sparkling white bone encircled their four massive paws, and two massive horns that curled out of their skulls like twin scythe blades completed the look. The female, Djevelen, was slightly smaller than Hellgar, the male, but otherwise they looked like twin hounds of doom, which could be off putting to the souls that were being brought to the Underworld.

His hounds were loyal to him, and only to him. When he was born, Hades, the overseer and father to many of the Moon Fairies blessed with escorting souls, had given the newborn pups to him, and so they had grown up together. He had given them their Full-names once the three had finished their lessons and entered the ceremony that sent them out to their first mission on Earth, over eighty human years ago.

But sometimes… sometimes the spirits he was attempting to sever from their earthly bodies became violent. But never had one had the strength, nor the speed, to harm him to the point he could not even shadow travel back to the Gates, where the Moon Chariot awaited to bring the Moon Fairies back to Bayangan, the city of the Night.

It was the number one rule. Get back to the chariot before sunrise. No one had ever told him what would happen if he didn't, and he had never questioned it. He was a creature of darkness, and Bayangan was a city forever in the dark. He never had an inkling to do anything else. But now his wings were injured, he was in too much pain to call upon his powers to transport him back, and it was all he could do to stay conscious.

At a whimper, he looked up through lidded eyes to the face of Djevelen. She licked his face, her tongue as hot as the fire she brewed to herd souls. Behind her, Hellgar panted out flames, his eyes wide as he pawed at the ground, nervously looking up to the horizon.

"Bring…" Nico tried, gasped in pain, and then looked back up again, "Bring the souls to the Gate, get yourselves home."

Djevelen nosed him, attempting to lift him onto Hellgar's back, but Nico pushed her efforts away, "No, Jey. The carriage is full, you would not be able to transport me along with them, not even will Jar's help. They are your priority. Bring the souls to the Great Mother. That is your duty. After that, find Percy. He will watch over you. That is your command. Go!" He pushed her away with the last of his strength and watched as his two loyal hounds gave him one last look and shifted into the shadows. He gritted his teeth and managed to pull himself under a low-hanging bushweed before passing out as the sky lightened. Hopefully, the daylight creatures would not notice him before night fell once again.

Will loved his job. He was a Sun Fairy with one of the most critical of duties. Once the night melted away, he would jump out of the Sun Chariot, followed by his loyal team, and search the world for signals of pain and suffering. He would fly to the creatures, and under the cover of magic, shield himself as he helped to heal them. Sometimes, he took a whole day on one patient, and sometimes, he had dozens of patients. Anything from an elephant to a knat. He was never actually seen doing his duties, but that was alright. He could tell from the way his patients relaxed, the glow he knew they felt when he was near, that they knew help was there, that their suffering would be put away as they were put back together, that they would live for another day. Sometimes, that did not happen, he knew, sometimes he failed and when he returned the next day to a patient he had to leave to the silence of the night, he returned to a cold carcass, and he mourned for the loss before moving on to the next sense of pain.

Never in his life, however, had he found what he did at the site of one of his previous day's healings. He had been sure he hadn't done enough to save the lumbering human from death. But there he was. His neck was still tilted at an odd angle, as he had fallen from a tree the previous day and hadn't had anyone around. he frowned as the bulky figure heaved breath after breath through lungs that shouldn't work. The body was cold, as though he had died, but the movement and signs of life contradicted this. Will shrugged and moved forward, pulling out his medical sack as he attempted to heal the human.

Will frowned when he found he was unable to do anything. There was some sort of barrier, blocking him from reaching the soul of the human laying there. Sure, he was able to fix all of the physical ailments, but the healing process was never complete until the soul was healed as well. Confused, he put away his medical supplies and took to the air, flying as quickly as he could until he got to Apollo, the Father of the Healing Fairies of the Sun.

"Apollo, I have something that has confused me." He started, frowning.

"What is it?" The Elder Fairy asked, putting down his flute to look at Will with a slight smile tilting up his lips.

Will shuffled his feet, "The human I was healing yesterday is still alive, but I cannot heal his soul. I am not sure what I should do."

Apollo frowned, a knowing glint in his eyes, "I would have to see him for sure, but it sounds as though you have a comatose patient. Lead me to him."

Will nodded, zipping as quickly as he could back to the patient, and standing slightly to the side so that Apollo could take a look. At the Elder's curious hmm, he moved forward.

"Do you know what it is?" Will asked, "Will I be able to heal him or not?"

Apollo stepped back, "No. I am afraid he is braindead."

"What does that mean?"

"That mean he died, but his soul was not collected by the Gate Fairies. Or perhaps he resisted the cleavage of his soul, and therefore it was not completely removed, which would make more since, as you said you could not heal him. That is typical for a incomplete cleavage. Leave him."

"Sir?" Will frowned, looking at the fairy that turned from the patient.

"He is dead and unable to be healed. Either he will be found by his own kind and they will find a way to put his soul back, or the Moon Fairy that attempted to cleave his soul will be back for him tonight."

"But sir, why would they just leave him like this?"

Apollo looked at him, "Just as we must leave patients we are unable to save before the sun leaves, so must the Moon Fairies leave before sunrise. Perhaps the fairy found him to late, or his soul resisted death and something else caused the fairy to leave him. I advise you look for another patient. There are many more, and we have only so much daylight to work."

Will watched as the Elder Fairy took to the sky, no doubt going back to his post, where he would wait for a serious group injury or another inquiry from one of his healers. Will sighed and tried tuning out the dimming light of the human, and immediately felt a new beacon. This one felt different, less like an Earth creature and more like a fairy, which was weird, as he was the only Healer in this sector and it felt as though it was coming from a bush right near them.

With some hesitance, he crept forward, somewhat wary about what he may find, as this beacon was different. He came upon the bushweed plant that the signal originated from and gently, hesitantly, lifted a leaf.

He gasped and dropped the leaf again, before reaching back for it and slipping under the plant to stand beside the prone body. It was a fairy, but none like he had ever seen before. It wasn't colored in the scheme of the Sun Fairies. It-he-had pale olive skin that looked as though it had never seen daylight, a mop of black hair that slipped into his closed eyes, and his clothing was simply morbid. Completely black, a sword as black as what he assumed night to be sheathed in an equally dark scabbard, laying haphazardly by his waist, which had a skull-adorned belt. He had a dark pouch of Fairydust powder hooked to the opposite side, and a dark sleeveless shirt covered with an aviator's jacket.

His wings were what drew Will's attention. They were black feathered, but one hung at a precarious angle, torn to multiple pieces, and had drying blood running from a gash that started at the wing joint all the way down the fairy's back. If Will had to venture a guess, he would say that this was a Moon Fairy, and considering the proximity to his previous patient, he would guess it also to be a Gate Fairy, having been injured before he could retrieve the soul of the human.

Will never thought he would ever get to see a Moon Fairy. They lived on opposite sides of the Netherworld, one in constant darkness, and the other forever bathed in light. They worked opposite shifts on Earth, and everything he knew about the Moon Fae he had learned in books. They were never to be out in daylight, just as the Sun Fae could never be out at night. From his studies, he had always thought that he would be repulsed by Moon Fairies, most especially the Gate Fairies, as they were the complete opposite of everything he stood for. They took away life that he tried to save. They lived without ever knowing the Great Father's light.

But as he looked down upon the fairy in front of him, Will felt nothing but pity. This poor soul was on his last leg of life, and so Will pulled out his supplies. He was a doctor, after all.


	2. Three Days or Three Months

When Nico awoke, he no longer felt the overwhelming pain that had consumed him in his sleep. Instead, he felt warmth and only a dull ache from his injuries. His injured wing felt confined, which sent a surge of panic through him before he realized the rest of him was free.

He heard voices, one seemed somewhat possessive while the other seemed angry.

"What was I supposed to do? He could have died! Something could have eaten him, or a human could have found him! Captured him! Then where would he be?" The first voice was the possessive one, and he knew instinctively that they were speaking about him.

"You should have left him! It is night already, his own kind could be looking for him, waiting to bring him home, and they won't be able to find him because you are idiotic enough to have smuggled him into Cahaya! His kind have never been here, and they are never meant to be here for a reason! He is a child of darkness, do you know what constant sunlight could do to him?"

"No. And neither do you! He is a fairy, and we are to bring injured fairies to the hospital. There are no rules stating that a Moon Fairy is to be left behind."

As Nico's consciousness returned in full, he groaned, there was some sort of death ray beating into his very eyelids.

"He's awake. I'm going to go check on him." the voice was haughty, and he heard a grunt of annoyance as a door carefully slammed shut, before he heard the pattering of feet, and then a warm hand lifted his wrist, fingers curling around with a slight pressure. He attempted to jerk it away- he hated contact, especially from someone he didn't personally know, and then the voice spoke directly to him, quieter and, honestly, sweeter and without a trace of the previous venom in it, "I'm just checking your pulse. No need to become defensive."

Nico squinted his eyes open, trying to find the owner of the voice, before he hissed and closed them again, the brightness searing his eyeballs.

"Oh. Right. Moon Fairy. Give me a second." There was a shuffle, and then the brightness dimmed to a bearable level, "It is Cahaya, I can't get rid of the light completely, but I hope that makes it better. I need to ask you some questions, purely for medical reasons, of course."

Nico's eyes opened slowly, and he took in his surroundings. He was laying on a typical hospital gurney, in a room devoid of any friendly furnishings. There were two chairs along the wall, a small counter with a sink, and a button on the wall connected to a contraption that Nico assumed was medical in some way, as there was a computer decorated with vital signs, and a drip connected to his arms. At the site of the needle in his arm, he shot up, eyes blown wide, instinctively reaching to pull the offending scrap of metal from his body.

"Hey now." The voice was quiet, soothing, as it took his arms and pushed them down, "You need that, it's helping to keep you hydrated."

Nico's head slowly turned as his eyes removed from the intravenous dropper up to the hands holding his wrists. They were tanned, sunkissed in a way he had never seen before. He followed them up to see the fairy standing there, a white lab coat over top of the most ridiculous pair of shorts he had ever seen in his life. Who wore shorts with a lab coat? Wasn't that some sort of medical violation? Nico shook that thought from his head as he reached the face, and was immediately blinded by the pearly white teeth showcased in a beautifully set smile, and bright, shining blue eyes, slightly covered by the tips of his shaggy blond curls.

Nico blinked, bringing himself back to the present, "Who are you and where am I? His voice was gruff and unfriendly to his own ears, but it only spurred the fairy on that much more, the smile growing as he turned away from his patient and reached over to the medical file on the door, opening it up and returning to sit -awfully close, in Nico's opinion- on one of the chairs by his bedside.

"Dr. William Solace. Please, call me Will. I rescued you from the clutches of death some hours ago, and brought you to Cahaya. You are currently residing in room 813 of the Lys General Hospital. Lys, being, of course, the city we are currently in. Now, how about those questions?"

Nico frowned, Cahaya was- His head jerked up, "I'm in the Sun's domain? Why the hell would you bring me here? I can't be here!" The heart rate monitor showed his quickening pulse from where he was beginning to freak out, "I'm a MOON fairy!"

"Well of course. But I needed to be sure you were alright, you know. Are you going to calm down, or must I sedate you? You cannot heal whilst panicking."

Nico's eyes were still wide, but he nodded, settling back against the pillows and scowling at the cheery blonde.

"Good. Now. Your name?"

"Nico." Nico ground out. He figured if he got through this willingly there was a greater chance of him getting home sooner.

"Nico what? Surely you Moon Fae have a last name?" The tone was teasing, and Nico's scowl deepened. What was up with this dude?

"Nico di Angelo." He practically growled it out, looking at the ceiling of the sterile room.

"And… Your age?"

Nico looked at him, "Why does that matter? You know as well as I that Fairies don't age past twenty-one."

"Exactly why I need to know. Just because you look twenty-one does not mean you are twenty-one. And considering what I remember from my studies, you Moonies are similar to us in that you are not allowed to leave for earth before you have completed your studies and your training, which takes at least three decades. So, either you are injured because you just had your first mission and it failed, which I doubt as you would have had a mentor, or, you are older and something just went wrong with that human." The cheeky grin he flashed irritated Nico even more.

"One hundred and fourteen. I am One hundred and fourteen."

Wills eyes widened, "Oh! You were born around the time I was then!" At Nico's glance he smiled, "I'm 115, just had my birthday a couple months ago. Which is my next question. Birthdate?"

Nico sighed, "January 28. Why do these questions even matter?"

The blonde lifted the clipboard, "Files. Your medical history is unknown."

Nico gave him a long suffering look, "No. My doctor knows my full file. Just ask him. Oh wait- you can't, cause he's a moon fairy, and you have me trapped here in Sunnydale!"

Will blinked at the sudden outburst and shifted slightly, "Its Lys. Sunnydale's where Buffy lives. Anyway. What's your talent?"

Nico crossed his arms, refusing to answer and so much as look at the blonde.

"Come on, don't be like that. just a couple more questions, and I'll get out of your space. Promise."

Nico sighed, "I'm a Gate Fairy."

Will grinned, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he scribbled on the file before looking up, "Now, any life threatening history I need to know?"

After Will had left, Nico tried to shadow away. Only problem with that was- surprise surprise- there were apparently no shadows in the land of Bright, Happy Fae. So instead he took a nap.

Which he had soon after been awoken from quite rudely as, once again, his wrist was taken against his permission. He lashed out, hitting the offender in the gut, but the new fairy- who looked like a brighter, more annoying version of Will- had managed to clasp a pair of golden rings around his wrists. Even he knew what they were. They were used for prisoners, because they were impossible to take off except by the one who placed them on- and because they cut off the powers of the one who wore them.

"What the hell?!" He hissed, futilely attempting to pull the magical rings away, as he could already feel the powers in his lifeblood being sapped away from the atrocious bracelets' presence.

"Surely even you know how futile attempting to take those off is?" The bright fairy raised a lilting eyebrow at him. His voice was unfamiliar, but it had a sickeningly happy, melodious quality to it that immediately put Nico on edge. Instead of answering, he gave one last tug to the ring around his left wrist and glared up at the intruder.

"I am afraid that Will has put you in quite the sticky situation. You see, you are a Moon Fae, and only Sun Fae have clearance in Cahaya. Therefore, our little Will has brought the Council's wrath upon not only himself, but me as well. Due to you being the little thorn in our side, the Council has requested you be put under medical and security lockdown. So, congratulations! You are now my prisoner. And a mighty adorable one at that!" Despite the cheerful tone, Nico could feel the concealed venom, "So? Is there anything I can get you? Some Suncake perhaps?"

Nico stayed silent, not gracing this new fairy with a single sound.

The fairy sighed, "Very well, then. Perhaps my boy Will can get something out of you, yes? Good day!" He turned around to leave before throwing over his shoulder, "And don't think you can leave, this establishment is enchanted, and with or without whatever powers you have, you could not hope to escape." There was a click as the door closed, followed by the unmistakable sounds of the door physically and magically being bolted.

Nico looked around. He had been moved to a new room during his sleep. It had the same set up, except that there was no window on the door, it was larger, another cot set up on the opposite side of the room, and a small toilet sat in the corner. He sighed. He was in a sterile prison for sure now.

A short time later, Will returned, looking worse for wear. He had changed out of his shorts and lab coat, and was wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and jeans. The door bolted behind him as he came to sit beside Nico.

"I am sorry. If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have been sure to be more discreet. Perhaps not have left Earth at all…" He sounded world weary as he fiddled with a pen he held in his lap.

"How long will I be stuck in here?" Nico asked after a long pause.

The blonde looked up and shrugged, "Impossible to say for sure. The council had been called together as soon as you were checked in. It could be as little as three days, or as long as three months before they decide what to do with us."

Nico's eyes widened. Three months? Surely it couldn't take that long. He had to get back to his duties, his responsibilities! When he voiced his concerns aloud, Will gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I doubt it'll take so long, honestly. But these are Elder Fairies we're speaking of. They don't ever agree on anything. The good news is, my punishment is that I am your keeper. I will be stuck in here with you for the duration of your time here. I'm allowed to leave to get food for us, and basic necessities, but otherwise, I am your roomie."

Nico groaned and laid back against his pillow. It would have been bad enough staying alone. But to have to share it with a bright, suddenly morose, Sun Fairy made it all the worse.

"Is there any kind of food you would like?" Will asked, standing up.

"Got Moon Pie?" He asked, to which Will looked confused and shook his head, "Of course not. I'm in Sunland. I don't know, a burger or something will do."

"Those things are unhealthy, but okay. I'll being you some nectar as well." Nico closed his eyes as the healer left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of honesty is needed here: I had a terrible time writing the mid beginning of this chapter. I don't know why. I have up until chapter 6 planned out to the letter, and I planned on getting a good chunk written this week as its my spring break, in between my MCAT preparation... *wonders slightly if its a bad omen when theres writer's block this early* Also... This was supposed to be longer, but I've been caught up in a lot of stuff and wanted this out for you all. So... Hope it's not too short!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, R&R and all that fun stuff! Love you all!
> 
> ~Vampiresswolf


	3. The REAL Reason the Sun and Moon are Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

"Good morning, boys!" The cheery voice woke Nico from his slumber and he immediately jerked into a sitting position, reaching down for his sword which was not on his hip. He frowned, remembering that one of the guards had taken it from him sometime during his stay, and he had absolutely no idea where it was. He peered at the door at Apollo, and heard a grumbled hello radiate from the bed on the other side of the room. When he looked over, he saw Will sitting up in the corner of his bed, knees pulled to his chest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I have brought you kids breakfast, as well as some toiletries and a change of clothing each." The Elder fairy placed a stack of bright yellow fabric onto the counter, as well as a baggie full of what was obviously the mentioned toiletries. In his other hand he held a large platter that was being hoisted up partially with one of his massive white angel-esque wings. He looked at them and frowned a bit, "What, no 'thank you'? It's not my fault you're in here." He placed the platter onto one of the chairs and rolled his eyes, "Will, your permission to leave for simple things has been revoked. You guys need anything, you push the call button and I shall have someone come for you. Think of it as being royalty, the royal treatment, and all will be perfect!" With those less than helpful words, the blonde left once again.

Will looked at Nico, who lay back down and turned away from the room, despite the fact that the food was wafting towards his nostrils and setting his stomach churning, yearning for him to fill it. "You know…" He began, hesitantly.

Nico grunted, a noncommittal sound, choosing to try and return to slumber.

There was a sigh, and he heard the rustle of the bedsheets as the blonde stood, and the light pitter-pat of his socked feet approaching the sink, "I know you're not fond of color, being from the land of eternal night, and all, but I do think it would be best to change into a clean set of clothes. Those are still bloody and caked in mud."

"I like my clothes, thank you." He replied, obviously not sincere, at all.

"Yes, but…" There was a sigh and a rustle of clothing as the other boy switched his own clothing, "If you don't they're going to expect me to change you. And from what I've gathered, you would prefer no touching, yes?" all he got in return was a grunt from the dark haired Moon Fairy, and Nico heard him get closer to the bed as he let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm trying to be nice, here, you know. It's not every day I tend a patient day and night, let alone one whose culture I am not at all aware about except from obscure notions in old myths and texts."

"And whose fault is that?" Nico asked with a bitter undercurrent in his voice, and yet he turned over, to where Will was placing his clothes from the previous day into a hamper bag hung on the door handle.

"Mine. I know." the light blue orbs looked up from what he was doing to stare into dark brown, as he moved to the sink, "But I am responsible for you, now. you are my patient, and you will do as I say."

Nico scoffed, but caught the golden robe that was thrown at him. It matched exactly the one that will had on, and he frowned, "Isn't there a pair of pants with this?"

Will shook his head, "Nope. They're made for the scanners to be able to see clearly inside of you. Typical hospital attire, really. See? I'm not wearing pants either." The blonde gave him a cheeky grin as he hoisted up the hem of the gown, showing that, indeed, the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of bright orange boxer briefs under the slip. Nico instinctively looked away, which caused the blonde to chuckle as he turned to wash his hands and separate the food onto two plates. "I'll keep my attention here, if you want some semblance of privacy to change, or pee or whatever." he stated, lifting a spoonful of eggs onto one of the plates much slower than the task warranted.

Nico frowned, reminded of the toilet that sat unguarded halfway between the two cots. He rolled his eyes as he went to relieve himself, eyes darting around self-consciously the entire time.

Once he had washed up and reluctantly changed into the golden robe, Will pulled one of the chairs up beside Nico's bed and placed upon it the second plate of breakfast, "We don't tend to feed people inside of these rooms, so using a chair will have to suffice. Juice?" He lifted a pitcher of apple cocktail questioningly, and Nico agreed, and so poured it into one of the glasses and handed it over.

\----------------

"Psst! Psst, Will!" The voice radiating from the other side of the door sounded feminine, and Will perked his ears and got up from where he was sitting picking at the threads of his sheets, going to the door. It was quite boring in the room, as there was no entertainment and his roommate slash patient refused to have anything to do with him. His light honey-colored wings rustled as he looked out of the crack in the door at the smirking face of Lou Ellen. The Sorcerer Fairy slipped a rock into his hand before giving him a sly wink and shutting the door, rushing off.

Will, confused, turned the shiny, round, black pebble over in his hand, blinking at the absurdity of it all. The stone seemed to glow with a dull inner blue light, and holding it, he felt as though it was trying to tell him something.

"What is that?" The dark voice startled him, making him jump and look at the figure who looked extremely uncomfortable still sitting against his pillows, the yellow robe clashing horribly with his dark, pale features.

"I have no idea. Lou Ellen didn't say…" he murmured, lifting the round pebble to eye level, showing it to his cellmate.

Nico gestured for him to hand it over, and so he did, and Nico made a slightly impressed sound as he rolled the stone between his fingers.

"You know what it is?" Will asked, and the Moon Fairy nodded.

"Yes. But I've only ever seen them in Rachel's books." He said, bringing the stone to his lips. His pink tongue flicked out, swiping the surface, and entrancing the healer.

"Well?" Will jerked to attention, realizing the male was handing him back the stone, "You have to lick it too, in order to it to activate."

"What is it?"

Nico smiled, "It's a Djinim Stone. It allows the user, or users, to eavesdrop on any single thing anywhere in the realms, granted that what they are eavesdropping on has something to do with them. They are very rare, only ten were ever created, and most of those were destroyed in ancient times. I wonder where your friend found one…" the brown eyed boy mused, a curious glint in his eye as he looked at the stone.

"Well, why isn't it working?"

Nico blinked at him as though he was stupid, "It won't give away its secrets without knowing everyone watching. Spit is the easiest payment for it, though if we wanted to consistently listen in on something I'm sure the demand would be blood. We won't hear anything unless you lick it too, and I have a feeling there is a reason your friend went through the trouble of bringing it to you, yes?"

Will's face screwed up in disgust, "That is extremely unsanitary." He muttered, but nonetheless, he quickly brought the stone to his lips and licked the side opposite of where the Moon Fairy had, and when the stone suddenly steamed, he dropped it in surprise. Nico rolled his eyes as he got up and picked the pebble back up. He was unsure where the amount of steam stemmed from, as the pebble was dwarfed by the amount of steam. Suddenly, the voices he had thought he heard before became clearer, and his eyes widened when an indistinct face appeared in the condensation.

"Twelve conversations found." The voice was haunted, as though it were a real being whose soul had been trapped eons inside of the tiny pebble, "Three regarding both Nico di Angelo and William Solace, seven regarding only Nico di Angelo, and two regarding only William Solace. Which would you like to receive?"

Will's eyes were wide, but luckily Nico wasn't so shutter shocked, as he frowned a tad, "What are the three regarding us both?" He asked, figuring those would be the ones that were most important for them to hear. He assumed the seven about him to be his family and friends, possibly some search parties, as he had been gone a while and they obviously hadn't found a body.

"One is from Lou Ellen to Cecil, about the Djinim Stone. One is between the Healers determining care for the future. One is concerning what to do with the Subjects, inside of the council at Lys Olympia."

Will glanced at Nico, who nodded tersely, "We wish to listen to the Council."

"Very well." The face swirled slightly and faded into the mist again, and from inside the steam came the very angry voices of the Sun Council.

_"We should kill them both, before they have the ability to destroy us!"_ The voice was familiar, and Will frowned, "That's Ares, I believe. He's in charge of the War Fae." Nico nodded, peering into the mist as if he could see anything but fog.

_"That is absurd! They are but children still. Neither of them are even two hundred! They do not know of what you speak."_ This voice was feminine, and seemed only to enrage Ares further.

_"They do not have to, Hecate! It is a prophecy, it is set to come true whether they know of its origin or not!"_

_"Apollo says that the Gate Fairy seems resentful of having been brought here, it is unlikely the loss the prophecy speaks would be powerful enough to be between these children. I say we send him back before they bond, though they would, most assuredly, make the couple of the millennium!"_ Nico looked at Will, a question in his eyes. That had sounded like Piper's mother, Aphrodite, but considering she was a Moon Fairy that seemed quite impossible.

"Venus." Will whispered, and Nico nodded, turning attention back to the stone's muted yelling match.

_"What was that prophesy, again, Apollo? Surely it doesn't speak of these children?"_

Nico recognized Apollo's voice, which rang out with just as much mirth as had been there the few times he had come to the room, _"It does not specify which Sun Fairy and which Moon Fairy are the subjects, let alone if it is fae at all."_

_"We have kept the Sun and the Moon separate for a long time. The Olympians decided to separate permanently because of this. There is reasoning, give us the prophecy." Zeus' voice was very similar to Jupiter's, Nico thought. It had the same venom-laced authority._

_There was a sigh, "Very well:_

> _'When Day meets Night, all Hell will break loose._
> 
> _The dark will shine and the light will dim._
> 
> _Three will be born of impossible loss._
> 
> _To raze the structure of eternal hymn.'"_

_"See?"_ It was Ares again, _"Something, something bad can only come from what has happened. Let us destroy them now before they have time to raise the beasts in the prophecy!"_

There was a pregnant pause, before Zeus' voice rose, _"No. No, I think that Hestia is correct. It does not explicitly state that it will be these children."_

_"Then what do you propose we do?" Ares' voice was angry, as dangerous as a cobra, ready to strike its victim, and Will found he was glad he was not seeing this argument in person._

_"I think that he should return to whence he came, before the children have the chance to bond too much."_

_"The Moon Fairy cannot leave in the chariot without some training in Sun Fairy protocol, sire. The Chariot will not allow it."_

There was a murmur among the Sun Council, before Apollo voiced up, _"From what I have observed, the Gate Fairy despises William for bringing him into this situation. I propose we have him train him, as he is dangerous bonding with any of the Sun Fairies due to this prophecy."_

__

"How is that safest? He will be around the Healer, which is what we do not want."

_"If I may speak?"_ Neptune's voice rang out, and once he got acknowledgement, he continued, _"If what Apollo says is true, it is indeed the best course. The Gate Fairy already holds a grudge against him, and neither are fond of each other due to their very natures being so opposite. The Moon Fairy is a Gate Fairy, which is, in essence, one that kills his patients, while the Sun Fairy is the opposite, a Healer trying to save those same patients. They likely won't bond over anything, they will likely argue for the sake of argument."_

Will and Nico did not get a chance to know if Neptune's argument succeeded, as the mist swirled once again, the stone's voice letting them know that their call was done, before flickering into a seemingly innocent stone once again.

Will frowned as he stared at the Gate Fairy, who was reaching out to take the stone into his hand.

"We should activate it again." Will said, eager to hear the remainder of the conversation, but Nico shook his head.

"No. It appears that conversation was winding down, they are going to break soon. We do not want them finding this stone still activated when they return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up until chapter 31 thought out, guys. Also, I think there will be around 40-50 chapters... And I'm gonna tell you right now, you are gonna hate me for a good chunk of those chapters I have planned, and I am prepared for that. I will be laughing through your pain. jkjk. I'll be in pain alongside you, since I post as I write. However! There is happiness abounding for a good third of what I have now.  
> Also. I am sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I planned on writing it all last week, but I woke up with a migraine on wednesday, wanted to curl up and die most of thursday and friday, and I still have a migraine as I wrote this chapter and am typing up this note. If any of you have chronic migraines, you know my pain and how difficult this is, but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer, so I hope its decent.  
> As always, R&R, love you bunches!  
> ~Vampiresswolf


	4. Quick Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An authors note and a teaser

Hello guys:  
I wanted to let you know that I am not missing. I simply cannot write at this time, as I am studying pretty hardcore for my MCAT tomorrow, and as such, haven't had time lately, especially these last few weeks.  
I will be pretty stressed after the exam as well, so I may not get another chapter out for another couple weeks, cause the next two weeks are finals, so I'll be cramming for them next. I will eventually delete this chapter and add in the real one. I wanted to post this so that you know that I am NOT abandoning this story, I just have to take a bit of a hiatus for a bit. The next chapter is partially written, so here's a little (unedited) teaser for you until then. Just a couple sentences.  
Wish me luck on my MCAT and Finals, as I wish luck to you on yours! (if you are in that boat, if not, luck in life in general)

TEASER:

He had been there for a month now, and he still wasn't entirely sure what to make of the blonde he roomed with. The blonde who was currently playing with a ball of light, tossing it into the air and catching it as a normal person would a bouncy ball. He shifted to look at the locked doors, fidgeting with the three pairs of bracelets around his wrist. 

"You know I can feel that, right?" Will asked, lifting his own arms up, where his pair of Linked Cuffs shone red on his wrist, "Catch."

Nico was proud to say he had gotten the hang of this enough that he actually caught the ball of light, instead of it smacking him in the face like it had when he first began practicing.

He still hadn't been able to keep it solid, and the light dissipated into shadows after a few seconds. He sighed, turning over for a nap, when the door's locks whirred and a bright presence entered. He sat up to look at the face of Apollo.

"It is time." He stated, and Nico gulped, looking over to Will, who had stood up to follow Apollo, who gestured for them to follow him.


	5. Quick Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An authors note and a teaser

Hello guys:  
I wanted to let you know that I am not missing. I simply cannot write at this time, as I am studying pretty hardcore for my MCAT tomorrow, and as such, haven't had time lately, especially these last few weeks.  
I will be pretty stressed after the exam as well, so I may not get another chapter out for another couple weeks, cause the next two weeks are finals, so I'll be cramming for them next. I wanted to post this so that you know that I am NOT abandoning this story, I just have to take a bit of a hiatus for a bit. The next chapter is partially written, so here's a little teaser for you until then. Just a couple sentences.  
Wish me luck on my MCAT and Finals, as I wish luck to you on yours! (if you are in that boat, if not, luck in life in general)

TEASER:

He had been there for a month now, and he still wasn't entirely sure what to make of the blonde he roomed with. The blonde who was currently playing with a ball of light, tossing it into the air and catching it as a normal person would a bouncy ball. He shifted to look at the locked doors, fidgeting with the three pairs of bracelets around his wrist. 

"You know I can feel that, right?" Will asked, lifting his own arms up, where his pair of Linked Cuffs shone red on his wrist, "Catch."

Nico was proud to say he had gotten the hang of this enough that he actually caught the ball of light, instead of it smacking him in the face like it had when he first began practicing.

He still hadn't been able to keep it solid, and the light dissipated into shadows after a few seconds. He sighed, turning over for a nap, when the door's locks whirred and a bright presence entered. He sat up to look at the face of Apollo.

"It is time." He stated, and Nico gulped, looking over to Will, who had stood up to follow Apollo, who gestured for them to follow him.


End file.
